¿Que Pasaría Si?
by Iris.Tohru.Sohma
Summary: Ulquiorra y Orihime se conocen en el instituto. Las primeras malas impresiones no significan nada cuando de repente son obligados a trabajar juntos para un proyecto. ¿Conseguirán superar sus diferencias ? ¿Y qué secretos peligrosos están ocultando ? TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.
1. Capitulo 1 El Chico Nuevo

**Hola a Todos...**

 **Por aqui les traigo una traducción de una historia de manos de _sallythedestroyerofworlds23 en Inlges se titula "What If?"_** **que en lo particular me ha encantado son varios capítulos y esta completa, por lo que tendremos para rato jajajaja es muy buena ha recibido buena critica, ademas de que habran partes divertidas incluyendo el romance que tanto anhelamos de nuestra pareja preferida...**

 **Sin mas los dejo con tan linda historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al Gran Tite Kubo sama... en verdad no aceptara soborno para que nos reviva a Ulquiorra, nos tiene comiendo las uñas por saber si aparecera o no en el manga...**

 **La historia le pertenece a la gran autora: _sallythedestroyerofworlds23_**

* * *

Capítulo 1. El Chico Nuevo

Orihime Inoue no podía contener su sonrisa mientras iba camino a la escuela. La mayoría de la gente se fastidia mucho después de las vacaciones de verano, se resisten a volver a la escuela, pero ella nunca había podido ver el por qué.

Ella estaba tan ansiosa por regresar, donde todos sus amigos estarían a la espera de verla de nuevo. No es como si no los hubiera visto durante el verano; Ichigo, Chad, Uryu y Rukia siempre le invitaban a pasar el tiempo y Tatsuki venía a su casa cuando ella no estaba ocupada con los torneos de karate. Pero aun así, vivía por su cuenta, se podría llegar a ser bastante solitario a veces, era como que algo faltara. Ella no sentía lo mismo estando en la escuela, por eso era que estaba tan emocionada por volver.

-Orihime!- ella se giró y vio a Tatsuki saludándola.

-Hola! Tatsuki- dijo, contenta de ver a su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, supongo que el verano termina ahora-. Tatsuki se quejó, aunque ella estaba tan feliz como Orihime por verla.

Caminaron juntas a su primera clase.

Allí, se encontraron todos sus demás amigos: Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Keigo, Uryu y Mizuiro. Ellos conversaron durante largo tiempo y se relataban todas sus diversas experiencias durante las vacaciones, era poco lo que aportaba Orihime, pero estaba contenta de estar con ellos.

-Estudiantes. Sé que se encuentran felices de verse todos nuevamente.- dijo el profesor mientras entraba en la habitación. -Pero por favor guarden algunas de sus historias para después de las clases.-

Todos tomaron sus asientos a regañadientes.

El maestro habló de nuevo. -Clase, tenemos un nuevo alumno, me gustaría que le diesen la bienvenida al Señor Ulquiorra Schiffer.-

Orihime estaba distraída dibujando en su cuaderno, y no había visto al chico entrar en el aula. Mirando luego hacia arriba, ella fue impactada por su… apariencia única.

Él se quedó allí con las manos en los bolsillos, sin expresión, como todos en la habitación lo apreciaron de esa manera. La primera cosa que notó fueron sus ojos verdes casi misteriosos, eran tan enormes y hermosos y fríos. Orihime sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral, cuando la mirada del chico se reunió con la suya, sólo por un segundo pero se sentía como si ella mirara fijamente a los ojos de la muerte. Sin interés, el joven simplemente miró para otro lado, luego caminó una silla vacía, Orihime no lo había notado y se sentó sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿No es aterrador ese chico?- murmuró Tatsuki a ella desde el asiento de atrás.-Sólo tienes que mirar su piel, es como si el hombre jamás hubiese visto el sol en su vida!.-

-Uhuh.- Orihime concordó vagamente, mirando siempre al chico en la parte de atrás de la sala, que por el momento miraba por la ventana en lugar de molestarse en prestar atención a la clase.

Algo de él acababa de serle de su disgusto, que era un poco raro ya que ella tendía siempre a agradarle la gente nueva! De hecho, Tatsuki constantemente le regañaba por ser tener demasiada confianza en las personas que no conocía, diciendo que ella era demasiado ingenua… Pero no podía decir que había algo sobre este joven, justo eso no sabía que.

Las horas y las clases pasaron y Orihime no tuvo noticias del extraño chico de nuevo. No hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Ella noto que él se encontraba sentado solo contra un gran árbol, sin ningún alimento, y de repente, nuevamente ella misma fue y justamente vio una solitaria persona alguien que podría llegar a ser un amigo.

Rápidamente se disculpó y se alejó del círculo donde ella y sus amigos estaban sentados, ella tomó alrededor de la mitad de su comida y caminó hacia donde él- Ulquiorra- estaba sentado solo. Estaba tan inmersos en un animado Keigo por el recuento de algunos contratiempos con su hermana, sólo Tatsuki vio hacia donde se dirigía Orihime. Ella ignoro la mirada fija de su amiga, ella se inclinó al lado del chico con su amable sonrisa. Él miró con un escrito aburrimiento marcado en su rostro, pero que no freno el ánimo de ella.

-Hola! Me di cuenta que estás sentado aquí tu solo y sin comida, y no se puedes pasar la hora del almuerzo sin comer! Por suerte, siempre llevo suficiente comida para compartir con cualquier persona que necesite! Puedes venir y comer con mis amigos y yo! Uryu y Chad no dicen mucho, pero realmente son muy buenos! y Keigo es muy enérgico. Te acostumbras a que…-La animada y alegre voz de ella se fue y no se había dado cuenta hasta que la sombría expresión de él dijera.

-Yo creo que lo mejor para ti es que me dejes, Mujer. Yo no me junto con basura.-dijo en con una voz completamente impasible.

Orihime tenía un rostro derrotado. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero le tomó todo su esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos.

Él giro su vista a otro lado, el mismo aburrido mirar sembrada en su cara, como si ni siquiera hubiese estado hablando con ella.

La sensación de frío volvió a ella ahora, y con la cabeza baja, hizo su camino de regresó a donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Orihime?.-Tatsuki inmediatamente le cuestiono, por una parte se preocupó, pero por otra parte se enojó.-¿Te dijo algo ese chico? Tan sólo dímelo y te juro iré a darle lo que se merece…-

Orihime la miro y le profeso una agradable sonrisa.- Está bien Tatsuki, no me dijo nada.- Ella mintió, para el beneficio de todos a su alrededor, los cuales son de la misma apariencia de Tatsuki.

Y así fue como se conocieron ella y Ulquiorra. Ella pensó que esa habría sido la última vez en que ellos podrían haberse hablado.

Que equivocada estaba….

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

 **Buenos mis amigos hasta aqui, espero tener el proximo capitulo para el otro fin de semana, como empezare un nuevo trabajo me tomara un poquito de tiempo, pero no se preocupen estara listo ya que avance un poco y espero compartirlo con uds. muy pronto...**

 **Por favor dejar opiniones en cuanto a ello.**

 **_Hi sallythedestroyerofworlds23!_ at this time I start up the translation of your story I hope you like the way I charm. A Hug!**

 **Sin mas me despido...**

 **Un Abrazo!**


	2. Capítulo 2 Proyecto de la Escuela

Hola!

vengo con la continuacion de las traducciones... disculpen pero no habia tenido lugar por mi nuevo trabajo U.U me consume todo mi tiempo... si de milagro me queda tiempo para dormir jajajaj... A se daran cuenta que cambie el titulo... la Verdad es porque me carcomia el porque lo titule asi... y estaba escuchando una canción que se llama asi "What If" y al prestarle atencion me di cuenta que el termino correcto era _"Que pasaria si?_

Bueno sin mas pasen a leer...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenece sino al TITE KUBO!

tampoco la historia me pertenece es una gran obra de **sallythedestroyerofworlds23**

Solo la traducción e interpretación son mias... :)

* * *

Capítulo 2.- Proyecto de la Escuela

Orihime se deslizo al salón de clase durante la hora de Psicología, pues había llegado cinco minutos tarde.

-Inoue-san, no es habitual que llegue tarde, lo dejare pasar por esta vez. No permita que vuelva a ocurrir.-le dijo el maestro

-Si, Señor.- contestaba sintiéndose culpable por haber llegado tarde, especialmente porque la razón había sido que la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde viendo una maratón de películas de terror (incluso después de que Tatsuki le había advertido que no lo hiciera), y lo malo es que no fue capaz de pegar un ojo en toda la noche, lo que provoco que no escuchara la alarma por la mañana, causando el actual retraso.

-Como estaba diciendo.- el maestro inquiría, Orihime fue a sentarse al único asiento vacío a la izquierda, que paso a ser junto al de cierto chico de ojos color verde que había evitado durante toda la semana.-Ustedes estarán llevando acabo un pequeño experimento con una pareja, donde pasaran las próximas dos semanas con él o ella. Quiero que coman juntos, hablen por teléfono, tengan chat en línea, vayan cada uno a la casa del otro, ustedes saben pasar el tiempo. La parte difícil es, que deben hacerlo con una persona que apenas conozcan, y por lo tanto, no usaran a ningún amigo como excusa para que pasen el rato.-

Todos esperaban con recelo y era fácil saber qué es lo que estaban pensando.-No él/ella.- quienquiera que fuese él o ella, nadie quería ser emparejados y verse obligados a pasar cada minuto con alguien que deliberadamente les disgustase.

Normalmente, Orihime no se hubiese sentido tan tensa acerca de ello, las personas suelen ser muy agradables con ella y no había nadie en la escuela a quien no le gustase. Hasta hace una semana, lo que habría sido sin ningún atisbo de nervios. Ahora, sin embargo, se preguntaba acerca de esto, ella miró involuntariamente a los oscuros cabellos del muchacho que estaba a su lado. Mientras lo veía, el repentinamente giro y sus fríos ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Con un pequeño suspiro, ella miro para otro lado tan rápido que su cuello podría haberse roto.

" _¿Qué es lo que me ve?¿En que está pensando?"_ Ella luchó con la necesidad de volver a mirarlo y ver si había alguna emoción en su pálida cara.

-Y recuerden.-el maestro siguió.- Tratar de utilizar esto como una oportunidad para conocer a alguien, podría ser un nuevo amigo.- sonrió.-Y si eso no los motiva aún, sólo sé que valdrá aproximadamente la mitad su calificación final.-

En este sentido, empezó a leer los nombres de dos en dos, y muy pronto se escucharon gemidos por toda el aula. El maestro hizo caso omiso y continuó leyendo nombres...

-Inoue y Schiffer.

Sus ojos grises se ampliaron y sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras se apuñaban. Se atrevió a dar una mirada a Ulquiorra, Orihime vio algo extraño emergiendo de sus muertos ojos, pero fue tan rápido, que ella no estaba segura si lo hubo imaginado.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos sin interés, lo único que reconoció fue lo que escucho del maestro, trago duro por lo bajo.

-Porque a mí?.- terriblemente se preguntaba Orihime.

El resto de la clase pasó en un tono monótono y Orihime se debatió internamente todo el tiempo. Cuando la campana sonó, ella finalmente reunió a todo su coraje y se paró frente a Ulquiorra justo en el momento en que él se levantó de su asiento.

-Estas en mi camino, mujer.- dijo él de forma antipática, pero Orihime ya había tomado una decisión y no estaba retrocediendo.

-Ummm….m-me….es-estaba…...- sus ojos vagaban alrededor del vacío castillo mientras vacilaba.

\- No me hagas perder el tiempo si no tienes nada que decir.- Dijo con fríamente.

-¡No! Quiero decir que si! Es sobre el proyecto, para la clase. Ya sabes, tratar de conocer a alguien.-

-¿Quieres repetir la clase de hoy para mí, mujer?

Orihime sintió sus mejillas colorearse, pero ella no se rendiría todavía. Aparto la mirada de sus ojos, sus inquietantes ojos, que en su mente parecían llamara _basura_ con solo mirarla.-Uh, no, es que…. somos socios, te conozco!.-ella hizo todo lo posible para sonreir, pero su rostro inmutable hizo que terminase riendo nerviosamente.

-Soy Consciente.-dijo solamente

Se hizo cada vez mas difícil para Orihime mantener la conversacion.- Bueno….. se supone que..-

-Creo que ya he perdido bastante de mi tiempo por hoy. Si me disculpas.- paso a un lado de ella y se fue, Orihime mirándolo, se sentía avergonzada y arrepentida.

" _Él es tan…cruel!"_ Pensó, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que querían desbordar por su enojo, cuando salió al pasillo.

-Orihime, Hey!.-Ichigo llego y le sonrió

Cerrando la conversación reciente con Ulquiorra le sonrió a él de una manera agradable.-Hola, Ichigo!.-

-¿Cómo es que llegaste tarde hoy, Orihime?.- una nueva estudiante llamada Rukia pregunto. Ella todavía no la conocía del todo, pero era muy agradable y a Ichigo parecía gustarle por lo que fue aceptada por su grupo.

Para responder a la pregunta, Orihime comenzó narrando la historia de no poder dormir, incluyendo simulaciones energéticas sobre las películas, y visualizando las descripciones de todos los monstruos.

* * *

Era la hora de almuerzo, la hora favorita de Orihime. Sonriendo alegremente, hizo de su camino para salir a comer en el lugar habitual con sus amigos, pero fue detenida por una mano, no muy suavemente, por el brazo.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al momento de girarse para saber quien era.-U-Ulquiorra?.-

\- Comerás el almuerzo conmigo hoy.-Dijo simplemente, dejando ir de su brazo y poniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Eh?" Orihime estaba realmente confundida.-Pero… ¿Por qué?.-

-¿No eras tú la que me molestaba antes acerca de nuestro proyecto? El maestro ha ordenado esto, no es una opción.-

Orihime se quedó atónita ante su atrevimiento al respecto, podría ser posible después de lo que el había dicho _"yo no quiero hacer esto, basura."_

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar nada, se dio la vuelta y mirando a su hombro dijo: -Sígueme, mujer.-

Él empezó a caminar, Orihime confusamente y a regañadientes lo siguió. Ninguno de ellos hablo todo el tiempo que caminaban y Orihime siempre unos pasos detrás de Ulquiorra, una parte queriendo correr hacia sus amigos, la otra mitad con curiosidad sobre la posibilidad de conocer un poco más sobre este hombre.

Finalmente, pararon pues llegaron a un lugar con muchos árboles, y bastante lejos del resto de los estudiantes de Karakura High.

Se sentó, apoyado en un árbol cómodamente, con una rodilla levantada para sostener su brazo.-Siéntate.- prácticamente ordeno, sin siquiera mirarla.

Sin mucho más que hacer, Orihime estaba sentada en el césped con sus piernas dobladas debajo de ella. Ella empezó a sacar su almuerzo, y acaba de comenzar a comer cuando sintió los ojos de Ulquiorra sobre ella.

-Umm, ¿quieres un poco?.- preguntó ella, al darse cuenta de que una vez más parecía que no tener nada para comer.

-¿Qué es esa comida extraña que comes?.- preguntó, con una pizca de verdadera curiosidad en alguna parte de su voz. Orihime tomó esto como una buena señal.

-Bueno, hoy he traído algo de lo que me quedo anoche _Espagueti con Pudín sorpresa_.- dijo alegremente.-¡Es realmente delicioso, si me permites decirlo!.- su sonrisa era tan brillante como sol. Ulquiorra miró atentamente, con curiosidad débil, pero todavía algo visible.

-¿Quieres probar un poco?.-preguntó Orihime con más timidez, con miedo de lo que le diría y que llamara "basura" como lo hizo la última vez que le ofreció comida. Ella agitó una cucharada llena de la sustancia marrón, blanco y naranja frente a él.

Ulquiorra no aceptó la comida, pero tampoco le dijo que se fuera. Él simplemente inclinó su cabeza contra el árbol y se quedó mirando hacia el espacio. Orihime observó sus características melancólicas se notaban aún más mientras estuviese así.

-¿Qué es en lo que siempre estás pensando?.- preguntó de repente.

" _Hey, el proyecto trata acerca de conocernos unos a otros, ¿no?"._ Ella razonó _._

Su pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, él la miro de repente, con los ojos un poco mas amplios que antes, se recuperó del sobresalto. Sus labios se abrieron por un segundo y Orihime pensó que realmente le diría algo. Pero luego volvió a su aspecto habitual zombie y dijo: -Continua con tu alimentación, Mujer.-

Un poco decepcionada, Orihime centró su atención a su comida, y Ulquiorra dio la espalda a todo lo que pensaba.

" _¿Tengo que tomar dos semanas más de esto? ¿Puedo manejarlo?_ La sola idea lo llenaba de pavor.

" _Tal vez yo realmente podría llegar a conocerlo… Tal vez…"._ Ella pensó tratando de ser positiva. Lo miró fijamente mientras él miraba hacia la nada, su rostro una máscara sin emociones.

" _Si"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuara_

* * *

 _Y bien que les pareció... Gracias a los lectores que animan a que siga con esta traducción..._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios a Hanasaki95, Yatzura, FlowerBloom, y GalateaDreams_

Les agradesco mucho su apoyo!

Pase la siguiente... si puede traducir el 3ro tambien jejejeje...

Un Abrazo!

Sohma-chan


	3. Capitulo 3 Llamar a Casa

Hola...

ven que les traje sorpresas jajaja

Sigamos con esta historia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al Gran mangaka Tite Kubo

La historia le pertenece a sallythedestroyerofworlds23

Espero sea de que les guste...

* * *

Capítulo 3. Llamar a Casa.

Uryu, Ichigo, Rukia y Chad caminaron junto a Orihime cuando salían de la escuela.

-¿Tienes que caminar por este camino a tu casa, Uryu?!.-preguntó Ichigo exasperado.

Uryu fija sus gafas mientras dijo.- Es la forma más cercana a él, tomando una ruta diferente sería ilógico.

Ichigo miro como si quisiese gritar.

-Tú, por otra parte, podría llegar a tu casa fácilmente de otra forma.-Uryu continuo.

-Qu..? Yo siempre voy a casa por este camino!.-gritó con Ichigo con las venas a punto de reventar en su sienes.

-Bueno, si no te quieres gastar todo este camino conmigo, te sugiero cambiar la ruta!.-Uryu comenzó a gritar también, lo que demuestra que Ichigo es uno de los pocos capaces de hacerle perder la compostura.

-No es como YO QUIERO estar pegado a ti por dos semanas, Ishida!.-Ichigo se quejó de su socio para el proyecto de la clase de Psicología.

-Tienes suerte de ser emparejados conmigo, Kurosaki! Yo Soy el que ha de sufrir por esto!.-

Ambos gritaban como locos mientras que los demás observaban con unas gotas que bajaban por sus rostros.(al estilo anime).

-Entonces, Rukia.-Orihime. -¿A quién te dieron como compañero?.-

-Ún chico llamado Keigo.-Ella respondió vagamente, encogiéndose de hombros, obviamente sin darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba.- ¿Y tú?

-Umm….- Orihime de repente vaciló en decir, y se preguntó por qué. -Ulquiorra.-

Rukia no mostró ninguna emoción, pero, de repente escuchó un bufido, y vio que había sido Ichigo.-Ese chico tiene algunos problemas. Me llamó "basura" el otro día en clase de gimnasia.-

Orihime se asombró con esto. Sonaba como él, lo que significaba que él era el malo para con todo el mundo.

-Tal vez no esté muy alejado, Kurosaki.- Uryu dijo, con voz fría empujando nuevamente a Ichigo hasta el borde y en el segundo siguiente volvieron sus discusiones fuertes otra vez.

 _Los dos no duraran ni una semana._ Pensó Orihime mirándolos. Luego con pavor se dio cuenta que no podría durar tampoco una semana con su pareja "especial".

Unos veinte minutos y sesenta los insultos más tarde, Orihime se separó del grupo y se dirigía a su casa, saludando y sonriendo a sus amigos.

Después de haber desaparecido así como los gritos de Ichigo y Uryu por detrás de ella, Orihime busco en el florero donde guardaba las llaves.

O por lo menos creía que lo hizo. Saco la mano de la tierra tratando de ver si la llave se había ido de alguna manera a través, pero no encontró nada.

-Tal vez he cambiado el jarrón… Hmm….- se dijo, poniendo el dedo en la barbilla, se concentró.-Vamos a ver…- comenzó a buscar en cada jarrón que tenía a la vista, lanzando todo su contenido al suelo, rápidamente cubriéndolo con tierra y plantas medio muertas.

Todavía sin ninguna llave.

 _De repente Rechinido... el sonido de la puerta abriéndose._

Él la sorprendió y la hizo que diese vuelta para ver la puerta principal de su casa ligeramente abierta.

-Bueno, eso es extraño.- Ella entro en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta, cuando vio el rastro de suciedad que sus pies dejaban tras ella.- Aww .-murmuro ella, cuando oyó otra voz que decía.-Tu no debes dejar la llave donde todos puedan verla.-

Ella casi saltó de su piel y un grito de niña salió de su boca cuando vio a Ulquiorra comenzando a levantarse de donde había estado sentado en su sofá. -De lo contrario, cualquiera podía entrar.-Su fría voz y ojos inertes, eran los mismos de siempre, Orihime no había encontrado nada malo en la escena si no hubiesen estado _en el interior de su casa.-_

Tomando una de sus manos en el bolsillo, Orihime vio su brillosa llave justo antes de que él se la arrojase con indiferencia.

Luchando para atraparla, la llave salto un par de veces en sus frenéticas manos, antes de que finalmente golpeara el piso. Derrotada, Orihime inclino y la recogió, examinando con curiosidad por un segundo, asegurándose de que realmente era su llave.

Ulquiorra miraba todo el tiempo, con la más mínima peculiaridad de su ceja alzada.

-Uh ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ulquiorra? Ella uso su nombre por primera vez, un hecho que no pasó desapercibido por él.

-El proyecto.- dijo en el mismo tono impasible de siempre. Orihime miró con grandes ojos grises, aún sorprendida con el hecho de que él estaba aquí, prácticamente él se cortó, pero todavía queriendo escuchar lo que tenía que decir. -Tenemos que analizar las modalidades de tiempo que debemos dedicar uno con el otro.-

El hecho de que haya utilizado la palabra " _debe_ " no se perdió para Orihime. Una vez más, temía haber sido emparejado con él de todas las personas.

Con un pequeño gruñido, asintió, dando paso a que prosiguiera.

-Vamos a pasar las horas de almuerzo juntos, que es lo mejor para que los profesores nos vean, por lo que será la evidencia de nuestro tiempo.-

Orihime asintió con pesar, no quería renunciar a su hora favorita para las próximas dos semanas, pero también sabiendo que era necesario para el proyecto.

-En lo que se refiere a las tardes, voy a caminar a tu casa a partir de ahora.- Su voz era fría, plana, pero demandante al mismo tiempo. Orihime sabía que no podía rehusar incluso si hubiese querido.-Al vernos salir juntos debería bastar para que el maestro a crea que estamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber.-

Tratando de parecer positiva y alentadora, Orihime sonrió y alegre le dio a Ulquiorra una señal de aprobación con sus pulgares hacia arriba.-Ese es un gran plan!.- exclamó en voz feliz e infantil.-¡Operación Proyecto de la Escuela ahora se pone en marcha!.-

Orihime observo en Ulquiorra una muestra de la primer señal de verdadera emoción, aunque sea sólo un poco, ya que lo había conocido. Sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente y sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa, y tal vez la molestia en su arrebato. Orihime mantuvo su postura feliz hasta que se recuperó y volvió a ser un estoico chico y dijo.-Tú y yo no interactuaremos en cualquier lugar fuera de estos horarios. Una vez esto haya terminado volveremos a nuestra vida normal.-Sus ojos y su voz hicieron énfasis en el "No" interactuar muy claro. El rostro de Orihime decayó, Ulquiorra parecía ser bastante bueno para hacer que eso sucediera.

-Oh…Bien, entonces.- Su voz sonaba vagamente triste. La actitud de Ulquiorra siempre la hacía sentirse de esa manera… ella no podía evitarlo, quizás era demasiado sensible, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Ulquiorra comenzó a salir cuando Orihime le pregunto.-Oye, ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí en lugar de sólo llamar?.-

Ulquiorra se detuvo con un pie fuera de la puerta y miró por encima de su hombro. Orihime no estaba segura de lo que se vio en sus ojos esta vez, pero repentinamente tuvo miedo al verlo en ese momento.

Ella se tensó, preparándose para su réplica, cuando se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra.

 _Extraño… ¿qué fue eso justo ahora? Parecía que había querido decir algo, pero… ¿qué?_

Se preguntó esto durante toda la tarde, sin llegar a una respuesta a ello.

* * *

-Oye Orihime.- Tatsuki dijo mientras caminaban a clases juntas a la mañana siguiente.-Yo podría estar imaginando cosas, pero… Ayer me pareció ver a ese chico nuevo Ulquiorra caminando lejos de la dirección de tu casa….-

-Oh, sí él estuvo allí.-Orihime dijo como que no era nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Qué?!.-Tatsuki agarro los hombros de Orihime y la zarandeo.-¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¿Fue él a molestarte? Porque si fue por eso él.-Tatsuki la soltó y presiono sus nudillos peligrosamente haciéndolos crujir.

Orihime inmediatamente sacudió sus manos y sonrió nerviosamente.-No, no! Está bien Tatsuki, sólo quería hablar conmigo sobre el proyecto de la clase de Psicología! No te preocupes!.-

Tatsuki no parecía muy convencida.-Y ¿qué? No podía recoger un teléfono?.-

-Uh…bueno….-Orihime rasco su cabeza.

 _Me había estado preguntando lo mismo._

Ella no quiso decirlo, no muy segura de sí lo estaba haciendo para proteger al chico.-Tal vez no tienen mi número.-Orihime propuso.-¡Sí es eso! ¡Él no se lo sabía, por eso..!.-

-Vino a tu casa?! Vamos Orihime ¿Guía Telefónica?! ¿No te parece? Ese chico es una mala influencia, te lo digo ahora. No lo dejes que vaya a tu casa otra vez!.-

-Bien, te diré.- Orihime miró a su alrededor como ella dijese:-Yo no le deje entrar… él ya estaba allí cuando llegué a casa.-

-QUÉ!.-Tatsuki rugió.

Orihime apresuradamente puso una mano en la boca de su amiga, para callar los siguientes gritos y groserías, riendo nerviosamente mientras los demás estudiantes las veían en su camino..

-Basura.-

Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, olvidándose de cubrir los escandalosos comentarios de Tatsuki en el proceso, pero no estaba segura si ella realmente me había oído bien, sí lo hubiera hecho, ella sabía que la voz sólo podía pertenecer a una persona… Pero ella no podía verlo entre todos los estudiantes reunidos en torno a ver la actuación de Tatsuki.

-Oye Orihime! ¿Están me estas escuchando?!.-

-¿Eh?.-Ella miró distraídamente el rostro enfurecido de Tatsuki.-Ah…seguro, Tatsuki.-

-Argh! Olvídalo. Venga hombre que llegaremos tarde a clase.-Tatsuki tomó la muñeca y la arrastró hacia adelante, protestando airadamente.-¡El espectáculo termino! Fuera de mi camino idiotas!.-mientras atravesaba la multitud de curiosos.

Llegaron a clases con sólo unos segundos de sobra. Como Orihime se deslizó en su asiento, no pudo resistir dar un vistazo rápido a la parte de atrás del salón de clases, y por supuesto encontrando un aburrido Ulquiorra observando sentado en la esquina mas alejada.

-¿Qué están mirando?.-preguntó Tatsuki, un poco con brusquedad, evidentemente, aún molesta. Sus ojos se estrecharon como ella siguió la mirada de Orihime.

-Nada!.-exclamó Orihime con un poco de rapidez.

* * *

y Bien diganme que tal?...

La verdad hubiese sido yo hubiera pegado un grito y llorado del susto por lo que hizo Ulquiorra jajajaj...

Bueno nos veremos hasta el proximo capitulo... me temo que debo decir que no sera pronto mi trabajo hace dificil que pueda actualizar de inmediato...

Y como es que ahorita lo hago... pues... jejeje me enferme y estoy descansando en este momento, pero ya se me acabaron esos dias... debo volver a mi trabajo y ponerme al dia con todo!

Pero les dejo por aqui estas galleticas...

Hasta la Próxima!

Un Beso y un Abrazo!

Sohma-chan


	4. Capitulo 4 Mariposas

Hola nuevamente a todos!

Perdon la demora y perdon el solo subir un capitulo, pues me he liado muchisimo con la otra traduccion sin contar, que estoy mejorando en tratar de que se vea y se lea lo mas comprensivo posible...

Bueno espero os guste el capitulo...

 _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo**_

 **La historia le pertenece a _Sallythedestroyerofworld23_**

 ** _La traducción es mia.._**

* * *

Capítulo 4. Mariposas.

No era justo.

Realmente no era justo.

Afuera para todos los de su clase, Orihime era emparejada con el frio, sin emociones, estoico e impasible chico nuevo!

Si, ella sabía lo que significaba el que pensasen de esa manera, pero era tan frustrante!

Hoy habían almorzado nuevamente juntos. Orihime había dado por terminado todos los intentos de conversación con él, y ella incluso podría haber jurado escuchar mosquitos zumbando alrededor por el gran silencio que se tenían.

Se sentía incómoda cada vez que lo veía comer, algo que nunca había sucedido antes era que se sentía insignificante cuando lo encontraba mirando hacia el vacío, haciéndolo parecer que eso más interesante que ella.

Todo se estaba convirtiendo en una mala experiencia.

Y ahora, él estaba caminando en dirección a su casa.

Ella observaba con envidia a Ichigo, Chad, Rukia y Uryu, irse juntos, riendo y pasando un buen rato.

\- ¿Piensas estarlos observando toda la tarde?.- Ulquiorra dijo con impaciencia mientras se colocaba al lado de Orihime.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Orihime sacudió su cabeza y comenzaron a caminar, lamentablemente a su casa con Ulquiorra a su lado.

El regreso hacia su casa siempre había parecido ser lo bastante corto desde la escuela, pero ahora, era dolorosamente interminable. Y tranquilo, por encima de todo, tranquilo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Ulquiorra volvió momentáneamente sus ojos para mirar a la chica. Orihime vio esto, pero lo ignoró igual que él siempre lo hacía con ella.

Finalmente, decidió que si ella no podía llegar a él, entonces debía por lo menos conservar su dignidad. Así que ella simplemente siguió caminando mirando a sus pies.

Pero aun así sentía su mirada sobre sí. Esos ojos… aquellos que aun la observaban, ojos sin emociones, ojos aburridos sobre ella.

" _Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha"_. Observo cómo el patrón se repetía. _"Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda."_

¿Él seguía mirándola?

Se atrevió a levantar la vista...

Y sus ojos inmediatamente bajaron nuevamente a sus pies, más rápido de lo que nunca podría gritar "Kurosaki-kun!"

¿Porque esos grandes ojos verdes seguían mirándola a ella?.

\- Has estado…..tranquila, mujer.-Ulquiorra soltó inesperadamente.

La tomo con la guardia baja. Incluso aun cuando nunca perdía su tono despreocupado y plano, el hecho de que le estuviese hablando y la llamara tranquila por eso!. Era tan… inesperado.

Orihime se debatió internamente si debía responder algo o no. A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de decir cualquier cosa, para tratar de conseguir algo más de él, pero debía apegarse a su plan anterior, seguir ignorándolo.

 _Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha_.

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu repentino silencio?.-le interrumpió una vez más.

Odiaba la forma en la que sus preguntas sonaban como ordenes, se dijo para sí.

Por la única razón de no contestar a sus mandatos, se las arregló para mantener su silencio.

-Te hice una pregunta, mujer. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? - elevo ligeramente su voz.

-¿Por qué debo de contestarte?! -Orihime se sorprendió de su fuerte respuesta. Ella no había querido gritarle, o que de hecho, hubiese parecido como si estuviera enojada. Pero poco le hizo sentirse bien y ella pudo darse cuenta. También se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de caminar y que ahora estaban frente su casa.

No se movió, sin embargo como ella le grito a Ulquiorra, sus ojos habían dejado sus pies y ahora estaban mirando directamente al Ojiverde.

Pasado un momento, algo había cambiado dentro de ella. Ninguno de ellos parecía estar lejos, los verdes sobre los grises. Su enojo sin quererlo se esfumo y su rostro se suavizo, aunque la expresión neutral de él se siempre se mantuvo.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó un poco más.

Orihime no podía dejar de observar como los rayos del sol ardiente de la tarde cayeron sobre su silueta, creando una especie de halo alrededor todo su ser, sobre todo en contraste con sus cabellos negro.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca, hasta podía sentir su aliento acariciando suavemente su rostro.

Orihime trago saliva y trato de retener todos los cosquilleos que sentía, estos estaban teniendo lugar en su estómago. _Mariposas_ , esa era la expresión ¿ _No es cierto?_ Pero ¿ _Qué significaba_?

Y ¿por qué estaba tan cerca?

¿Por qué repentinamente sentía un impulso estirarse y cerrar el espacio restante entre ellos?

-Después.-

Eso es todo lo que dirá, entonces él bruscamente retrocedió y cerró los ojos.-Hasta mañana, mujer.-

Entonces se volvió y se fue sin otra palabra.

Ella lo observo mientras se alejaba, quedando congelada en su lugar, tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder.

Orihime despertó sobre su cama esa noche. Unos ojos verdes, era lo que veía cada vez que cerraba sus parpados, así que en algún momento de la noche, termino por solo mirar al techo, esperando sin ningún éxito que el sueño llegase a ella.

¿Qué fue lo que sintió hoy? Cuando él estuvo tan cerca...

Siempre se sentía intranquila alrededor de Ulquiorra, había algo acerca de él que no estaba bien con ella.

Cuando se les obligó a pasar tiempo juntos, esos sentimientos se mantuvieron, aunque ella trato de continuar con ello, solo para que sus esfuerzos no fueran inútiles con él. Para ser sinceros, de hecho, ella se atrevería a decir que incluso sentía un poco de _miedo_...… y ahora, cuando le había gritado, ella descubrió que él se molestó. Más que cualquiera que hubiese conocido.

Pero entonces, cuando él hubo estado tan cerca de ella….todos esos sentimientos formaron algo más….Ese nuevo sentimiento, que aún resonaba en su pecho, incluso ahora… ¿ _Qué es lo que era_?

De manera inconsciente ella llevo su mano a su pecho, sujetándolo fuertemente cerca del lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

-Mujer.-

Orihime se sobresaltó de forma brusca y aterrizando en una posición sentada sobre su cama dijo.-¿U-Ulquiorra?.-

Él se sentó cómodamente en el alféizar de la ventana, que ella no recordaba de haber abierto.

Sus ojos se cerraron, con la misma expresión que él siempre mantenía.

Orihime le miró fijamente, desconcertada.-¿Cómo es que tú... ?.-

-Esto no es ninguna consecuencia.-dijo con calma, entonces, con deliberada lentitud, abrió sus inquietantes ojos verdes.

Con la misma lentitud y gracia, bajo del alfeizar de la ventana y entro con la luz de la luna a la habitación de Orihime.

Orihime no movió ni un dedo. Ella se quedó congelada en la cama, presa fácil de los depredadores agraciados.

Él puso una rodilla sobre la cama, luego puso una mano para apoyarse, mientras que la otra era colocada suavemente, sobre un lado del cuello de ella.

Su piel estaba fría, casi helada, pero el contacto enviaba ondas de calor en todo su cuerpo.

Ulquiorra finalmente se sentó sobre el colchón al lado de ella, aun con la mano sobre su cuello, la atrajo más cerca de él.

La intimidad del momento podría haber sido engañosa de no ser por la indiferencia que mostraba su rostro, salvo sus ojos, que no dejaban de estar sobre ella. Algo ardió dentro de ellos, tal vez el reflejo de lo que Orihime sentía en su interior.

Orihime podía escuchar que su respiración se volvía cada vez más rápida, como la de Ulquiorra, su mano todavía estaba en su cuello, cerrando la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta que sus labios se hubieron encontrado.

Todo desapareció de su mente. Era como si todo lo que se estuviera a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido excepto sus cálidos labios. Quizás fue porque ella cerró sus ojos.

Sus labios se fundieron junto con los de ella, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él ya se encontraba dentro de su boca. Sus lenguas se movían perfectamente, sincronizadas, danzando a un ritmo apasionado.

La otra mano de Ulquiorra se deslizo hasta su cintura, apretando y acercándola más hacia él.

-Se mía…. _Mujer_.- Ordenó

Esta vez no había Ira sobre ella. Pero eso logró encender la llama.

Sin ninguna posibilidad de pensamiento racional, Orihime se encontró recorriendo con sus dedos, con una cierta desesperación sus oscuros y suaves cabellos, ella lo apreso todavía más, hasta que no pudieron encontrarse aún más cerca de lo que ya estaban.

Ulquiorra suavemente volvió a presionarla, hasta que su espalda estuvo recostada sobre el blando colchón, con él viéndose sobre ella. Separando sus labios, los arrastro para hacerse un camino por el cuello de ella. Un suave gemido salió de labios de ella, haciéndolo parecer que a él, le agradaba lo que estaba escuchando.

Colocando una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de su pijama y recorriendo lo largo de su cintura. Ella respondió negándose, haciéndoselo ver más difícil de lo que parecía, tomo el rostro de él con sus manos y volvió a besar sus labios, no creyendo lo que tanto ella estaba ansiando, _la necesidad_ de su contacto.

-Ulquiorra...-

¡RIIIING RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIING!

Orihime se sobresaltó tan rápido y tan fuerte que literalmente cayó de la cama como una maraña de hojas directo al suelo.- Kyyaaaa!.-

Ella gritó, callando su alarma apagándola.

Orihime se encontraba sudando y sintió como su cara se ponía cada vez más caliente y roja por el rubor.

Ella inmediatamente corrió al baño para humedecer su rostro con agua fría.

-Fue sólo un sueño, solo un sueño. Nada más que sólo un sueño.- se repitió una y otra vez para sí misma, tratando de alejar todas las imágenes de la última noche que soñó con Ulquiorra, tocando sus…..besos….

-Sólo un sueño, solo un sueño, SÓLO UN SUEÑO!.-

Continuara...

* * *

Aja y como les ha quedado el ojo!

jajajaaj saben que me diverti como nunca al traducir esta parte... ayyy dios hasta yo me acalore, pensando que que era lo que pasaba... pero al final la pobre Hime solo tuvo un sueño... un _ardiente sueño_ y como no con semejante chico...

Bueno gracias a todos por el apoyo... y espero no tardar con el siguiente capitulo... demoraria unas dos semanas cuando mucho..

hasta la proxima..

Un abrazo!


	5. Capitulo 5 Diferentes

Holas!

Si lo se ¬¬ no hay perdón...

pero hoy no es excusa... es la verdad, primero gracias por esperar paciente capítulos nuevos y pues ahora me estoy poniendo al día, pues no hace mucho me han despedido por recorte de personal en el trabajo que tenia por recorte de personal, y pues mientras espero a que primero Dios me salga algo, ademas contar que hace como 3 semanas mi maquina sufrió un horrible incidente que me comprimió parte del disco y peus estuve a un pelo de PERDER TODO! Y ESO FUE HORRIBLEEEEE... pero gracias a Dios me pudieron recuperar la info aunque debo decir que mi maquina de un momento a otro PUM! colapsara, ya guarde todo en discos a parte pero como sabrán lo mas que pueda lograre avanzar todas las historias pendientes por las tardes y las noches empezare a traducir con mas tiempo...

Solo logre avanzar un capitulo de traducción perdonad la tardanza, espero avanzar estos dias con los otros capitulos y pues bueno avanzar con ambas traducciones de las historias... sin mas los dejo con el capitulo...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al creador de Bleach, al gran Tite Kubo Sama! esperando que se nos haga realidad de que aparezca Ulquiorra nuevamente... Ojala...

La historia le pertenece a **sallythedestroyerofworlds23**

 **y La traducción es mia...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Diferentes.**

-Oh, lo siento mucho!.- Orihime se disculpó por la quincuagésima vez tras colisionar con otro estudiante de Karakura High.

Tal vez ella no habría tenido que pedir tantas disculpas, si no hubiese estado tan distraída y prestando atención por donde iba, pero era bastante difícil, más cuando ella estaba concentrando toda su energía en bloquear todas las imágenes de la… _ejem_ …. _sueño…_ que había tenido la noche anterior. En el que ella había estado en su habitación, y cuando Ulquiorra apareció, y…..

 _Basta de pensar en ello!_

-¡Oh!.-exclamó después chocar su cara contra alguien más.-Estoy realmente tan…-Orihime trago saliva, al ver por primera vez la cara del chico con el que tropezó.

Sus familiares y fríos ojos la observaron, por un instante, su totalmente perforadores verdes. Sentía como si el pudiese mirar dentro de su propia alma en ese momento.

Esa era la causa de su distracción, con sus ojos puestos en él, no se había percatado hasta ahora que sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura, rodeándola sorprendentemente firme, sosteniéndola por haber perdido el equilibro al tropezar contra él.

Ahora Orihime, no hubiese deseado darse cuenta de ello, porque tan pronto lo hizo, sintió como si un incendio se hubiese filtrado a través de ella, el fuego se desato en los lugares donde Ulquiorra tenía sus brazos, fluyo por el resto del cuerpo, iluminando sus venas, pero nunca hasta el punto de quemarlas. El calor termino por aparecer en su rostro y coloreo completamente sus mejillas. Sus cuerpos se estaban tocando y por un momento, se sintió como si estuviera fundiéndose con él. La forma en que sus ojos taladraban dentro de ella, triplico aún más la sensación.

Y, entonces, sintió como sus brazos se iban alejando de ella. Sin siquiera mencionar una sola palabra, el estoico hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Orihime se quedó en medio de la multitud de estudiantes. Dirigió una mano a su mejilla que aún permanecía caliente y ella se quedó ahí, tratando de enfriar el calor que aún recorría dentro de ella.

Justo cuando ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, para llegar a clase, ella captó - bueno, pensó que así lo hizo- una fugaz mirada de Ulquiorra, quien giro levemente su cabeza hacia su dirección para verla. Con la misma rapidez en el que un chico al azar corrió, bloqueando a Ulquiorra por un instante, que para luego el segundo en el que pudo verlo nuevamente, este ya tenía su vista al frente, caminando con la misma calma y superioridad como siempre lo hacía.

Por un corto segundo, Orihime recordó su sueño, la forma en que la tenue luz de la luna se reflejada majestuosamente sobre su cabello oscuro y sus brillantes ojos verdes y, entonces, también la sensación de sus labios sobre ella...

 _No! No puedes pensar en eso! Imagina lo que tus amigos dirían!_

Hablando de sus amigos.-Hey, Orihime!.-

Ella se volvió para ver Rukia que corría hasta llegar a su lado. La pequeña chica le dio una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo va todo?.- preguntó Rukia de manera amistosa.

Orihime con gratitud aprovechó la oportunidad para calmarse y sonrió.-Todo está de maravilla, Rukia! Ya estaba de camino a clases.-

Entonces las chicas giraron su vista hacia un lado al escuchar un grito.- RUUUUUKIAAAAA!.- de hecho varios giraron al oír el grito.

Dicha chica, palmeo su rostro, al mismo tiempo que un muy sonriente e hiperactivo Keigo se paró en seco frente a las jóvenes.-Oh mi preciosa Rukia! ¿Porque sigues desapareciendo? Es casi como si estuvieras evitando! .-él excesivamente dramático adolescente comenzó a derramar un rio de lágrimas.- ¡Oh, no! ¿Es que ya no te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?¿ Podría ser que por eso estas evitándome?!.-exclamó con horror.

Rukia sudo frio, con hombros caídos, y forzando una sonrisa, agitando sus manos en forma de negación.- por supuesto que no! Esto... Keigo, simplemente, ummm…...-

Orihime observo la lucha de la chica, por querer decir algo, no teniendo éxito en ello, cuando oyeron un grito muy distinguida de.- Oi! Rukia! ¿Vas a estar allí todo el día?.-un ceño fruncido, cabello-naranja de un adolescente llamando a la distancia.

-La clase está a punto de comenzar.-dijo un muchacho mucho más tranquilo y racional, Mizuiro que estaba junto a Ichigo, solamente que este no sonaba como loco gritando, como él lo había hecho hace un momento.

Cada uno tomó esto como señal de que debían darse prisa, iban cruzando por el pasillo que estaba mucho menos concurrido en ese momento por la hora, y luego entraron al salón.

Cada uno de ellos tomó el resto de los asientos: Keigo justo detrás de Mizuiro y junto a él, estaba ya sentado Chad; y Rukia e Ichigo tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro- después de que Ichigo disparara una mirada amenazadora y mortal a Keigo, quien originalmente se había destinado el asiento al lado Rukia y Orihime encontró que Tatsuki le había guardado un asiento cerca de ella, en la parte trasera de la clase – un fugaz vista que hiciese, tomo la atención, un estudiante de cabellos negros, quien era la última persona a la que Orihime quería ver.

Con un poco de mal humor, Orihime se hundió en su asiento. Sin saber muy bien porque, su mirada viajo hasta el tranquilo chico que estaba a un par de asientos de ella. En lugar de ver su espalda, como solía hacerlo en algunas ocasiones, sus ojos se encontraron, solo por un instante, pero su potente mirada todavía tenía un efecto no deseado en ella.

-Orihime, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Tatsuki con verdadera preocupación, con lo que Orihime regreso a sus sentidos. -Pareces un poco… distraída.-dijo.

-¡Oh, no, estoy bien! Lo que pasa es que tuve ese….- Orihime se contuvo justo antes de contar a Tatsuki, acerca de su sueño de la noche anterior, como lo hacía de costumbre.

-¿Ese qué?-Tatsuki preguntó cuándo Orihime se desconectó. Podría haber sido más preocupante si ella no hubiera sido más-menos normal para ella.

-Ah, um, realmente tuve ese gran sueño! Estaban todos estos robots en todas partes, y me estaban persiguiendo y, entonces, me tenían acorralada, pero yo les daba patadas y puñetazos y los golpeaba a todos!- Ella animadamente actuó todo para beneficio de su amiga.-De modo que al final, todos ellos tuvieron que inclinarse a mí y me llamaban " _Princesa_ ", y me ofrecieron deliciosas galletas de cebolla para comer durante todo el día!-

-Eso se escucha muy bonito, Señorita Inoue. ¿Tal vez le gustaría compartir todos sus excitantes sueños con todos los estudiantes de _detención_ esta tarde?- La maestra dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Eh, je je, eso está bien.-ella sonrió nerviosamente, prácticamente sentía que se hundía en el suelo, completamente inconsciente del par de ojos verdes que la habían estado observando todo el tiempo.

* * *

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas extrañas?

Orihime se habría ahogado si hubiera estado tragando en ese momento – que afortunadamente, no lo estaba- sus manos se congelaron mientras sostienia aun la cuchara con sopa de tomate con chocolate que estaba a mitad del camino a su boca abierta.

Estaba sentada junto a Ulquiorra en su habitual lugar aislado para la hora del almuerzo, y el solo la habría sorprendido rompiendo su habitual silencio.

\- ¿E-extraño?.- repitió ella, un poco sorprendida de que él comenzara una conversación- _de nuevo –_ y un poco confundida por la misma pregunta.

-¿No he sido claro? Si, extraño.-

Y está de regreso, eso pensó ella casi rodando los ojos.

En vista de que ella no estaba dando ninguna respuesta, él insistió una vez más.-Esta mañana, cuando tú estabas describiendo tú… _sueño_.- la forma en que dijo " _sueño"_ hizo sonarlo como si fuera una palabra extranjera para él.

Orihime, volvió a su sopa, tomo una cucharada y trago saliva antes de poder responder vagamente encogida de hombros.-Pero eso es lo que soñé.-que era, por supuesto, una mentira. Ella probablemente moriría si alguien, sobre todo _él, se enterara de lo que realmente soñó la noche anterior._

Ulquiorra aún la veía como si ella fuese algún tipo de extraterrestre, solamente, añadiendo a eso, lo frió, superior y sin emoción de su mirada.

-Eres diferente a los demás.- declaró como una simple observación.

Ahora era el turno de Orihime para mirarlo de forma curiosa. Ella espero a que él se extendiera sobre eso, pero él simplemente miro hacia otro lado, como si nunca hubiese dicho nada con anterioridad.

¿Qué estaba pensando ahora?

Orihime ponderó en esto, pero no encontró ninguna buena respuesta.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió sin grandes acontecimientos, y el camino a casa con Ulquiorra fue tan normal – sino difícil – como siempre.

Orihime entro a en su pequeño apartamento, dejo sus maletín de la escuela y se arrodillo junto a la imagen de su hermano Sora. Ella empezó a contarle de inmediato como estuvo su día en la escuela, en clases y los asuntos con sus amigos.

-…..y luego Tatsuki le rompió la nariz!.- estaba prácticamente gritando y gimiendo mientras movía sus brazos animadamente terminando de contar su historia. Después de haberse calmado ella misma, hizo una pausa y sin saber por qué dijo.-También me encontré con Ulquiorra esta mañana. Ulquiorra es mi compañero de proyecto que tengo de Psicología, debemos pasar dos semanas consiguiendo conocernos y saber más cosas uno del otro. Él es muy tranquilo y al principio lo parecía, pero luego, bueno, él llega a ser agradable, quiero decir, él empezó a hablarme, justo ahora me llamo…-Orihime siguió y siguió hablando, por primera vez incluyendo a Ulquiorra en los recuentos que hacía a su hermano. Ella hablo acerca de todo – la primera vez que lo vio, cuando caminaron a casa hoy, omitiendo solamente la parte de ella acerca de…. Ejem, mmm, bueno…, el sueño. Descubrió que le gustaba hablar acerca de él – de una manera muy extraña- Habló tanto de él que tuvo curiosidad por saber que pasaría luego. Con él. ¿En realidad llegarían a conocerse tanto uno al otro, al finalizar las dos semanas? ¿Sera posible que él se abra a ella?

Tonto, sabía que esos eran sus pensamientos, pero sin embargo….

Una vez más la imagen de _él_ iluminado bajo la luz de la luna, vino a su mente…

 _No!, fuera de mi cabeza! Orihime Mala!_

* * *

Orihime sabía que estaba soñando esta vez, lo estuvo haciendo, pero eso se sentía tan real….

Sus cabellos naranjas danzaban alrededor mientras ella se hundía cada vez más bajo en el agua, ella no estaba luchando, no sabía si era porque se sentía débil, cansada….no importaba. Ella seguía hundiéndose cada vez más profundo, ya no lograba respirar, pero sin ser así se sentía extrañamente tranquila. A través del velo del agua, ella aun podía ver una luna de plata sobre ella, los rayos de colores se colaban a través y ella extendiendo su mano hasta donde estaban para rozarlos.

No escuchaba nada ¿debería haber algún sonido?, al menos tendría que poder escuchar el correr del agua ¿no es así? Pero es como si eso fuera todo, a pesar de sentirse ir hacia abajo.

-Orihime

La voz, aunque se escuchaba apagada, llego a sus oídos, no podía distinguir a quien pertenecía.

 _"¿Tatsuki?"_

-Orihime ...

Una vez más, pero ahora más claro. No era Tatsuki.

Orihime abrió ligeramente sus labios, pensando en llamar a cualquiera que estuviera allí, olvidando en ese momento que estaba sumergida bajo el agua, hasta que ese líquido frio entro por sus labios.

La hizo sofocarse. Esa acción le robo el poco aire que le quedaba, pero aun asi se sentia con una extraña calma, ella todavía no se movía, no luchaba, o incluso trato de salir a la superficie.

La visión de ella comenzó a tornarse borrosa por falta de oxígeno.

-Orihime

" _Esa voz de nuevo"_

 _-"Déjame sola!,-_ quería decir –" _Vete!"_

La dejo en paz, dejándola descansar.

Sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse.

-Orihime, quédate.

-"¿ _Quedarme? ¿quedarme dónde?". N-No aquí. Mantenerme con vida, eso quiere decir._

 _-"Pero aquí abajo es tan tranquilo….._ " El agua la meció suavemente, como si la llamara a dormir con una canción y ella no quería luchar contra ello.

Ella sintió que alguien tomo su mano que seguía extendida sin ningún esfuerzo. Ella no podía verlo, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Poco a poco los abrió para ver quien había tomado su mano.

Ojos verdes como esmeraldas, cabello negro, rodeado en un halo de plata, devolviendo su mirada.

-Quédate…-le susurro, y aunque estaban bajo el agua, le oyó más claro que cualquier otra cosa.-No me dejes todavía.

\- _"No lo hare!"_

Quería asegurarle.-" _No te dejare!"_

Pero su boca no se movía, y más agua entraba por ella. El Agua se dirigió hacia sus pulmones y sintió repentinamente la sensación de ardor que oprimía su pecho.

Ahora luchó, pataleo y golpeo a su alrededor, tratando de nadar hacia arriba.

-Por favor….-dijo la voz, pero ella ya no podía verlo, ya no sentía su mano.

-"No! No me iré!, Vuelve! No voy a dejarte!"

-NO VOY A DEJARTE!- el arranque de Orihime resonó a través de la noche.

Estos sueños estaban empezando a pasar de raros a más raros.

* * *

Bueno Ufff! a como pude logre terminar este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me fascino! jajajaja me diverti mientras lo traducía, y el otro capitulo igual esta divertido con algunas situaciones algo complicadas pero divertidas... bueno les dejo.. espero poder actualizar la próxima semana

Los quiero!

Un abrazo!

Si gustan tendre algun review? ^^


	6. Capitulo 6 Solo en la cena

Hola a todos!

Les dejo el capitulo actualizado...perdon por tardar en subirlo, ya tengo avanzado el siguiente y empezare de inmediato el 8...

Este capitulo es bueno, me gusto el principio pero mientras mas sigue la historia bueno...ya te darás cuenta... les dejo para que lean y disfruten...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al creador de Bleach, al gran Tite Kubo Sama! esperando que se nos haga realidad de que aparezca Ulquiorra nuevamente... Ojala...

La historia le pertenece a **sallythedestroyerofworlds23**

 **y La traducción es mia...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.- Solo en la Cena.**

Orihime fue despertada por un calor que sentía sobre su rostro.

Los primeros rayos de sol.

Ella gimió, no abrió sus ojos. Usualmente era el claro ejemplo de "una persona mañanera" pero este día no se sentía con mucha energía. Esos sueños que ha estado teniendo, simplemente no la dejaban descansar en paz.

Con un mayor esfuerzo hercúleo, se sentó sobre la cama, y dio un largo y sonoro bostezo estirando sus brazos por encima su cabeza.

Un segundo más tarde, observo el reloj que tenía en una mesita de noche al lado.-¡Ahg, Ya es tarde!

Orihime empezó a volar alrededor de su oscura habitación, deteniéndose solo por momentos para recoger las cosas que necesitaba. En cuestión de segundos ella llevaba su camisa de la escuela abotonada, y la falda, y saltando de un lado a otro tratando de conseguir el otro calcetín, con un pedazo de pan tostado en su boca cuando...

-Huhmm?!,-el sonido del pan ahogado salió de su boca –aun ocupada con el pan tostado colgado en su boca.

Ella paro en la cocina, justo enfrente de su calendario de gatito que colgaba de la pared. Una palabra salto a ella.

 **SABADO!**

* * *

Después de regresar a su cuarto y cambiarse su ropa habitual, salió con - una camisa abotonada de color purpura y una falda larga hasta los tobillos con unas flores amarillas impresas- regresando a la cocina.

-Bueno…-ella comenzó a pensar en voz alta. Poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, pensó.-Ya he terminado todas las tareas que nos dejó el profesor, y ya hice las tareas de la casa…..entonces ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Hmmm….-

Los ojos grises de Orihime se iluminaron mientras veía el libro de cocina que Tatsuki le había regalado la navidad pasada.- " _Tal vez podrías empezar a comer un poco…eemm… más normal, claro intentando primero con la cocina_ ", le había dicho ella.

Radiante, ella lo tomo y la abrió pasando por varias páginas antes de detenerse a mitad del libro en una receta de pastel. Haciendo un análisis rápido a la nevera y alacena, confirmo que tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para seguir las instrucciones del libro.

Unos diez minutos después, Orihime se estaba con el ceño fruncido revisando el libro de cocina que tenía en sus manos.-¿Los arándanos? Eso no suena muy emocionante para el pastel….Hmmm, vamos a ver…- ella miro alrededor de la cocina, que ahora estaba salpicada con todo el surtido de ingredientes de pared a pared.-Ah! Lo tengo! Unos chiles le darán la emoción que necesita! Y tal vez podría agregar un poco de pasta de frijol más tarde…si eso es todo!.-tenía una sonrisa de orgullo, como ella reiniciara su trabajo con renovado vigor.

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

-Voy!.-grito ella como si la persona al otro lado del teléfono pudiese escucharla, tiro todos los instrumentos de la cocina y corrió hasta a la línea fija.

-Hola!- respondió alegremente.

-Hey! Orihime-era la voz de Rukia.

-Hola Rukia! ¿Cómo estás?.-hablaba felizmente, encontrándose que también disfrutaba de la compañía de la otra chica.

-Bien!, escucha solo llamaba para ver si querías venir a mi casa esta noche, algunas de las chicas vendrán y me imagine que si podríamos tener una pijamada.-Explico Rukia

Orihime, quien habría aceptado en un latido dudo por un momento, miro el calendario revisando la fecha de mañana.-Uhmm, está bien Rukia, eso será grandioso!-dijo finalmente.

-Genial!, te veré más tarde entonces. Adiós Orihime!.- Rukia colgó.

Orihime sostuvo el teléfono cerca de su pecho, miro La fecha de nuevo.

-Voy a estar ahí a tiempo.-prometió al calendario, que parecía que la estuviese mirando.

* * *

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto tímida una chica de cabellos castaños que en la escuela a veces almorzaba con Orihime y las demás.

-Ya se!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja de inconfundibles gafas.-juguemos algo divertido se llama "Siete minutos en el cielo!"-Chizuru sonrió como ella apareció cerca de Orihime extendiendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.- Voy primero! Y quiero jugar con mi dulce Hime!- arrullo, para luego ser arrojada al otro lado de la habitación con una patada conectada al rostro por Tatsuki.

-Igual que lo pasaras en el infierno, tú pervertida!- grito la marimacho, gotas de sudor bajaron por los cuellos de las chicas presentes.

Rukia intervino, de repente juntando sus manos en un aplauso y sonriendo nerviosa.- ¿Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto?

Ryo, de cabello largo, usualmente seria, la estrella de la pista, sonrió sádicamente por encima del libro abierto que tenía en sus manos en esos momentos.- Excelente! ¿Con quién debo empezar?...hmmm..Tú!.-señalo a la morena tímida -cuyo nombre escapa al autor en estos momentos- Ella se señaló a si misma.-¿Y-yo?

-¿Verdad o reto?.- Con una sonrisa intimidante sin vacilación le preguntó.

-Uhmm….¿Verdad?.- sonaba más como una pregunta, pero a Ryo no pareció importarle.

-¿Alguna vez te has ido _todo el camino con un chico?.-_ dijo ella tomándolo con gran placer al ver el tono escarlata que subió en ese momento al rostro de la otra chica.

A medida que la pobre chica comenzó a tartamudear, completamente avergonzada, Orihime le pregunto.-¿Qué quieres decir con _ir todo el camino?_

Por un segundo, todas las chicas que estaban distribuidas en la gran habitación de Rukia, solo podían mirar fijamente a Orihime. Chizuru fue la primera en recuperarse.

-Oh, mi inocente Hime!.-ella estaba abrazando una vez más a la confundida pelinaranja.-Tan inocente!, no te preocupes, te lo explicare todo! Debo comenzar por la demostración-AFUERA!-

Chizuru se dobló.

-No _vas a explicar nada! Maldita pervertida!-_ Tatsuki grito con enojo evidente.

Orihime solo miraba con ojos amplios.- Así que…Humm…¿Qué es?

Tatsuki se inclinó y uniendo sus manos como tazas los puso en el oído de Orihime para que solo ella escuchara.

Después de un momento los ojos de Orihime se hicieron increíblemente grandes y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa -Ohh..-exclamó ella con horror y sorpresa.

-Entonces.-Ryo centró su atención nuevamente en la chica de cabello castaño, una vez más, haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de Orihime.-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Todas las chicas incluyendo Orihime, miraron a la víctima que se estaba enrojeciendo expectante de la atención. Sus ojos nunca dejaron el suelo y jugaba con sus dedos en ese momento.-B-Bueno…e-eso paso una….vez.-

-DIOS MIO!.-de repente grito Tatsuki

-Oohh, niña traviesa.-maliciosamente dijo Chizuru.

-Siempre son las más calladas.-se burló triunfante Ryo.

Todas las chicas se rieron excepto la chica mortificada que aún tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-Bien, Bien.-empezó Tatsuki, recuperándose primero del ataque que risa.-Para la próxima víctima, y como todo esto es gracias a Rukia, creo que ella debería tener los honores.-

Rukia quien seguía riendo dijo.-Espera!¿Y tú porque no?

-Oh, No! No vas a salir de _esta!-_ Tatsuki la corto.- ¿Verdad o Reto?

Rukia parecía que estaba a punto de reñirle pero suspiro y dijo.-Verdad.

-Ugh! Aburridooooo!.-Tatsuki lamento.- Oh bueno, déjame ver…Rukia kuchiki.-Le señalo directamente por una buena razón.-¿Tienes o no, un enamoramiento por Ichigo Kurosaki?-

Rukia que había estado tomando un sorbo de su jugo de cartón, escupió de una bocanada el líquido, que por poco le cae de frente a Orihime.-¿QUE?!.-ella trago saliva.

-Me has oído.-una sonrisa sádica igual a la de Ryo, ilumino el rostro de Tatsuki. Orihime se preguntó si este juego siempre tenía ese efecto en la gente.-¿Rukia, tú, tienes un enamoramiento y/o te gusta Ichigo?-

Rukia se rasco la parte superior de la cabeza y rio nerviosamente.-No seas tonta!, Me gusta Ichigo como un amigo.-dijo ella

-¿Oh, en serio?.-contesto Tatsuki.-Bueno, yo no te creo. Estas mintiendo.-

Rukia nerviosa sonrió, tembló mientras trataba de asegurar.-No, no, Tatsuki, te estoy diciendo la verdad, Yo...-

-Silencio!.-Tatsuki ordeno, causando que efectivamente Rukia se callara.-¿Sabes lo que le sucede a las personas que se _encuentran_ en verdad o reto?-

Rukia trago fuerte.-Emm…¿consiguen una segunda oportunidad?-

Tatsuki negó con la cabeza y un aura oscura la rodeo.-Tienen que hacer _lo que queramos_. Sin hacer preguntas, sin excusas, sin retirarse.-

-Pero…-

-No hay Peros! Ahora prepárate para tu castigo….-

Veinte minutos más tarde, Rukia regreso con una cara traumatizada y un par de bóxer de color rosa que tenía _"_ _ **Senbonzakura**_ " impreso en la parte posterior. Ella los mantenía tan lejos de ella como sus brazos cortos lo permitían.

-Ya está!.-dijo ella, lanzando los calzoncillos frente a Tatsuki que estaba sonriendo.-¿Satisfecha?

Tatsuki se hecho a reír y fue seguido de las otras chicas, mientras la cara de Rukia matizaba con el color de los calzoncillos.-Bien!-ella respondió entre risas ahogadas.

-Está bien, la próxima.-Exclamó Chizuru mientras seguía riéndose a costa de Rukia.-Es el turno de Mi Hime! Y tengo el privilegio de preguntarle, ¿Verdad o reto?!-

Su rostro brillaba con la anticipación de todas sus ideas, si Orihime se atrevía a decir _"Reto"._

Orihime, sin embargo, siguió los ejemplos de las otras chicas y algo temerosa dijo.-Verdad.-

El rostro de Chizuru decayó al instante y ella suspiro decepcionada. Tatsuki sonrió en señal de aprobación a Orihime.

-Creo que voy a tener que conformarme con la verdad. Entonces, dime mi encantadora Hime, ¿Has tenido o tienes algunos sentimientos tiernos con respecto a una determinada persona últimamente?-Chizuru sonrió y cruzo los dedos al final de la pregunta, y ella inmediatamente comenzó a cantar algo una y otra vez en voz baja.

Sin embargo, Orihime no se dio cuenta de esto, porque al instante comenzó a procesar la pregunta, y un par de distinguidos e indiferentes ojos color verde cruzaron por su mente.

 _"_ _¿Eh?¿Que significa eso?"_ Se preguntó. Quería decir que…

-Entonces Orihime.-Rukia la trajo de vuelta cuando la chica no dijo nada.-¿Estas enamorada de alguien?

-Vamos, Orihime! Confiesa! O te encontraras con la misma suerte que tuvo Rukia!.-Ryo la persuadió.-Es la fresa ¿no? Te gusta Ichigo.-acuso.

Todo el mundo la miro, esperando su respuesta.

 _"_ _Hace una semana, yo probablemente habría contestado que si…"-_ ella pensó, reconociéndose a si misma, que el enamoramiento que había tenido hacia el chico de cabellos naranjas desde hace algún tiempo. Pero, ahora…..Otro nombre entro a su mente.

 _"_ _Ulquiorra"_

Woowww!¿Eso quiere decir que…..?Bueno, ella había tenido algunos sentimientos extraños, cuando él estaba involucrado últimamente, pero eso no significaba que ella…

Antes de que ella pudiera responder siquiera a sus propios pensamientos, todo el mundo salto cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Rukia, revelando al hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros, ojos grises, un hombre joven al que Rukia llamaba Hermano.

Tenía una expresión fría, neutra que a Orihime le recordaron a la de alguien más…

-Rukia.-Empezó, Rukia inmediatamente le dio su total atención.

-¿Si, Hermano?-

-Me parece que he perdido mi favorito par de…..De…. _Privadas….._ prendas de vestir. ¿Los has visto?-

El rostro de Rukia rivalizo contra el de un tomate, que incluso, probablemente ella hubiese ganado, y esto fue en su mayoría lo que posiblemente, la expresión de ella alertó al hombre, de los calzoncillos rosa que yacían justo al lado de Tatsuki. Parecía que ahora todo el mundo parpadeaba y apuntaban como flechas a la ropa interior abandonada.

-Dispérsense.-dijo Byakuya en voz baja y aterradora lo que causo que todas las chicas se dispersaran fuera de la habitación en un frenesí tan rápido que el cabello de Byakuya fue enviado hacia atrás de sus hombros por el viento provocado por ellas.

Orihime agradeció interiormente esa distracción.

Los molestos gruñidos de varias chicas adolescentes fueron escuchados, de manera que los brillantes rayos de sol de su sueño eran desgarrados por ellos.

-Oh! Mi preciosa Hime! Te ves tan linda toda despeinada temprano en la mañana!-los chillidos de Chizuru rompieron desde el otro lado, la somnolienta mañana de Orihime. A pesar de que incluso la pelirroja parecía estar más allá de ella misma para abalanzarse sobre Orihime tan temprano en la mañana – no fuera de lo moral, ni algo parecido- solo por el hecho de que estaba lejos de ser una persona mañanera, se encontró que estas horas todavía era un pecado, y no de los buenos.

" _Menos mal, una noche sin sueños",_ Orihime pensó mientras perezosamente se frotaba los ojos. Ella tenía miedo de tener otro sueño como los de las anteriores noches, y que despertara gritando, entonces, todas las chicas habrían sabido sobre esas emociones contradictorias que ella misma no entendía del todo bien.

Las chicas empezaron a discutir sobre quien tomaría primero el baño, Ryo y Tatsuki salieron heridas cuando en algún momento se enredaron por haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas para tomar ellas primero el baño, mientras que Rukia tomó esa oportunidad de reclamarlo para ella en voz baja.

-Huh? ¿A dónde vas Orihime?- pregunto confundida Tatsuki, rompiendo son su violenta, ya inútil lucha contra Ryo.

Orihime que ahora estaba de pie con su maletín listo para irse. Tenía la esperanza de escabullirse a hurtadillas y pasar desapercibida.-Oh!, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que voy a casa temprano, díganle a Rukia que gracias por todo.-dijo ella sonriendo al final.-Hasta mañana!-Orihime saludo y salió de la habitación.

Afortunadamente, nunca se cruzó con el temible hermano de Rukia, por lo que fue capaz de llegar a su casa muy pronto.

Pareciera que lo primero que vio cuando llego, fue el calendario, la fecha de hoy salto como si estuviera escrita en negrita.

 _"_ _Es Hoy..."_

Orihime inclino la cabeza. " _¿Cuántos años han pasado ahora?"_

* * *

El sol estaba casi desaparecido por completo desde el horizonte cuando Orihime salió y dio un paso fuera de su casa.

Caminando con una mirada lejana en sus ojos que hacia juego con sus pensamientos dispersos. Camino en silencio, haciendo cada movimiento mecánicamente, su cuerpo ya sabiendo perfectamente donde se dirigía.

Por último, unos quince minutos más tarde, Orihime se encontró escuchando el melancólico repicar de las campanas, cuando abrió las puertas del restaurante de Sushi. A pesar de que ella solo se daba una vuelta a menudo, el lugar parecía no cambiar nunca. Incluso las personas, Orihime, podría jurar que ella siempre vio a la misma gente en este lugar.

Dejando a un lado la ola de nostalgia, se dirigió a la mesa que estaba situado al lado de la pared, a la derecha estaba colgada una pintura hermosa, aunque pequeña, de cielos azules con un sol brillando casi en el fondo. Ella tomó el asiento a la izquierda de la pintura, luego sonrió. No era el tipo de sonrisa que tienes cuando te sonríes a ti mismo, debido a un pensamiento feliz o un recuerdo gracioso-no. La sonrisa era para alguien.

En el lapso de algunos minutos, ella escucho al camarero antes de que ella lo viera.

-¿Qué quiere pedir para hoy?- dijo con una voz monótona, saltando a través de las habituales y cálidas acogidas de los camareros usuales.

Pero, eso no fue lo que causo que Orihime girara la cabeza repentinamente y mirara al hombre. No, fue el hecho de que en el instante en que hablaba, sintió la inconfundible pizca de reconocimiento.

El joven de cabellos negros, estaba de pie, con una camisa de botones negra, y un pantalón igual de oscuros, que, Orihime sabía que era el uniforma de los camareros de este restaurante. Tenía una mano colgada débilmente a un lado, la otra en su bolsillo, y él estaba mirando al otro lado del establecimiento.

-U-Ulquiorra?!.-dijo Orihime boquiabierta y en estado de Shock absoluto.

 _"_ _De ninguna manera"_

 _"_ _Esto No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!"_

Sus grandes ojos verdes saltaron a ella con el sonido de su voz, y se ampliaron considerablemente cuando la vio por fin.

" _Si puede ser."_

No había duda de ello. Definitivamente para ella era el estoico, silencioso compañero, Ulquiorra.

Y él era un camarero.

Orihime no pudo contener una risita tonta como ella procesara la imagen. " _Ulquiorra, un camarero?!"_

No era precisamente una persona sociable, Orihime apenas y podía imaginarlo con un trabajo, y mucho menos como un camarero!.

Sus grandes ojos se estrecharon al escuchar el sonido de su risa. Orihime inmediatamente se calmó.

-¿Piensa comer algo o va a sentarse allí toda la noche?-sus palabras, fuertes como de costumbre, de alguna manera parecían haber ocultado una vulnerabilidad que Orihime nunca había percibido en él.

-Uh, Lo siento.-ella se disculpó, luego pidió su orden.

Ulquiorra no lo escribió o incluso lo recito de nuevo como normalmente lo hacia la mayoría de camareros, el solo hizo una especie de bufido que supuso significaba que había logrado que ella ordenara, luego desapareció en la parte posterior del restaurante, hacia la cocina.

 _"_ _Eso fue inesperado. ¿Quién hubiera esperado, que de todos los lugares…"_

Otro, pensamiento desagradable cruzó su mente. " _Él se ve bien en negro."_

Orihime se sonrojo un poco y miro a su alrededor como si alguien pudiera leer su mente.

Convencida de que nadie estaba prestándole la más mínima atención a ella, descansó un codo sobre la mesa y coloco su barbilla sobre su mano cómodamente.

Sus ojos estaban mirando hacia abajo, pero no viendo la mesa. No, en su lugar, una escena de hace mucho tiempo se activó en su cabeza como una vieja grabación.

Antes de darse cuenta, Orihime vio una gota brillante de agua cayendo sobre la mesa. Ella respingo hacia atrás antes de percatarse que solo se trataba de su propia lágrima, que se había deslizado en silencio por su mejilla.

Se limpió su rostro para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Ella no debía llorar ese día. Él no lo hubiese querido…

Su estómago gruño lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los que estaban cerca de su perímetro pudieran escuchar, despertado por el olor de la comida.

Otro segundo más tarde, Ulquiorra llego con dos platos humeantes de ramen de carne, y puso uno delante de ella y el otro al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Gracias!.-dijo Orihime amablemente como siempre, olvidando por un momento quien era su camarero.

Ella estaba a punto de comenzar a comer, cuando noto que alguien todavía estaba junto a ella.

Ulquiorra se quedó mirándola, y la comida en la mesa. Orihime trato de pensar en una manera de decirle amablemente que se retirara, se sentía incómodo comer bajo su atenta mirada- especialmente _hoy._

Ella todavía estaba buscando las palabras, cuando escucho.- Mujer, ¿te piensas comer todo esto, tu sola?- traducción - _¿estas esperando a alguien?-_

Ahora estaba realmente perdida ante sus palabras.

Orihime bajo su mirada y una pequeña y triste sonrisa se coló en sus labios.

¿Cómo podría explicar? ¿Cómo podría decirle algo tan secreto y personal? Algo que ni aún Tatsuki sabía.

-Supongo que yo…..estoy comiendo sola hoy.-su voz era suave, y todavía estaba ahí una sonrisa triste.

Algo de eso parecía tener un efecto sobre Ulquiorra.-Hmph.-murmuro antes de retirarse.

" _Por supuesto_."

Por supuesto, que no le importaba.

Orihime había estado preocupada por encontrar una manera de explicar…..ella había sido ingenua, pensar que en realidad le importaba.

Ahora miro la silla vacía frente a ella.

Era difícil de creer que había estado vacía desde hace tres años. Tres años desde que….

-Tres años desde que comenzara a celebrar tu cumpleaños sola.- ella hablo con lágrimas en los ojos, con una sonrisa forzada a la imaginaria presencia.-Tres años Sora…-

Un suave sollozo se le escapó. Ella utilizó su mano para frotar el agua de sus ojos.-Lo siento, hermano. Me prometí que no iba a llorar este año.-ella se rio, una risa que era medio llanto.

Una sola lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sora….O era, cuando estaba vivo…

En aquel entonces, cuando ella y su hermano habían vivido juntos y felices, tenían una tradición tácita, siempre cenaban juntos en este pequeño y modesto restaurante, que era el favorito de Sora.

Los recuerdos embargaron a Orihime. Brillantes y cálidos recuerdos de tantos momentos felices que pasaron aquí, con la comida preferida de su hermano.

Incluso después de su muerte, Orihime siguió viniendo aquí en los años siguientes, en el día de su cumpleaños. Ella celebraba e incluso ordenaba su plato favorito, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Incuso si todo _había_ cambiado.

Orihime salió de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la silla que frente a ella se movía. Por un loco momento, se imaginó viendo hacia arriba y ver la sonrisa protectora de su hermano una vez más.

Lo que vio la sorprendió aún más.

-Ulquiorra.-su nombre salió como un suspiro, que apenas reconoció incluso mientras se sentaba, no objetando, en lo que el halaba la silla hacia atrás.

Sus ojos verdes, se cerraron por un momento, ahora se abrían y la miraba a ella con atención.

-¿Qu..Que estás haciendo….?-Nunca en un millón de años podría haber previsto este tipo de desarrollo.

-¿Por qué te ves así?- su voz era tan inexpresiva como siempre, lo que hizo que a Orihime la sorprendiera aún más.- Me estoy tomando mi descanso, y cenare contigo.-dijo con una lógica que parecía desafiar su inteligencia.

Por primera vez, desde que lo conoció, Orihime, vio a Ulquiorra tomar los utensilios de comer, y empezó a cenar.

Orihime no tocaba aun su comida, ella todavía estaba congelada en su lugar, incrédula de lo que estaba viendo.

-La comida se enfría.-dijo Ulquiorra, sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba, y aun sabiendo que Orihime estaba ignorando su plato.

Un tranquilo entendimiento la alcanzó.

Ulquiorra lo sabía.

Por supuesto, él no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero solo sabía que _había_ algo….

Y sabía que hacer por ella. Incluso cuando ella nunca hubiera pensado que esto era lo que ella necesitaba. Sin embargo él lo sabía.

-Gracias, Ulquiorra.-dijo ella con total sinceridad.

Esta vez Ulquiorra levanto la vista y la miro a los ojos.

Una vez más ella observo su silenciosa comprensión.

Orihime entonces empezó a comer, por primera vez en tres años, no se sentía sola.

" _Gracias."_

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo sepan, un vínculo inquebrantable nació esa noche.

Uno que cambiaría el curso de sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui les dejo este capitulo...ya me falta poco para el otro capitulo terminar de traducir, es corto asi que lo tendre en menos...intentare ser mas rapida para seguir traduciendo..

Nos vemos a la proxima

Matte Nee!

Sohma


	7. Capitulo 7 Orihime

**Akemashite Omedeto!**

 **Si lo se no tengo disculpas... no me excusare tanto... si recuerdan me habia quedado sin trabajo, me pidieron la casa donde vivía...me regrese con mi abuela ¬¬ no crean que es facil vivir con alguien de 74 años y que piense que estas gastando luz por puro gusto cuando estas en la computadora... bueno en fin...**

 **Lo unico que si me trajo el 2016 fue Trabajo siii!**

 **asi que intentare actualizar lo mas que pueda... aunque me tarde un pelin pero hare lo que este a mi alcance para por lo menos actualizar una vez al mes o cad semanas...**

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfic por sallythedestroyerofworlds23

Personajes: Son de Tite Kubo Sensei!

Traducción por mua! :)

* * *

Capítulo 7. Orihime

Orihime dejo el tenedor, una pequeña sonrisa siguió en sus labios. Cuando levanto la vista, ella no se sorprendió al encontrar a Ulquiorra que ya estaba terminando de cenar y con la mirada perdida en ese lugar que nadie más podía notar, y que siempre parecía encontrar tan interesante. Sin embargo, no importaba, porque en ese momento, Orihime solo se podía sentir….bueno….feliz. Lo estoico y frio como era este chico, acababa de sentarse silenciosamente, _estando_ ahí para ella, un acto de bondad que ella nunca pudo haber previsto, viniendo de él. Su aura fría ahora se sentía casi, por falta de una mejor palabra – Cálida.

Su provocativa mirada, debió haber sido más que obvio, antes que Ulquiorra volviera su rostro y la mirara directamente. Ella no hizo ademan de mirar a otro lado para ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, mirándola de manera extraña.

Orihime se encogió de hombros.-No estoy segura…..Tu…estas diferente esta noche.-se aventuró a decir.

Levanto una ceja.-¿Cómo es eso?-

¿Eso era – _genuino-_ interés lo que vio? No era obvio. Ella probablemente no lo hubiera notado si no hubiera pasado la última semana con él. Pero estaba bastante segura de que….

Un travieso pensamiento vino a ella. Tal ella podría jugar un poco con él.

-Oh, no te preocupes!.-ella hizo un gesto a manera de despreocupación.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se estrecharon ligeramente.-No, dime, mujer, ¿Qué ha cambiado?.-había una nota casi imperceptible de persuasión detrás de la voz de mando.

Orihime hizo todo lo posible para mantener una cara seria.-No es importante.-ella miraba para otro lado, si ella lo miraba, con toda seguridad se reiría.

Él se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Una pequeña risita se escapó finalmente de la pelinaranja y ella instintivamente intento sofocarlo con una mano.

-Estas….confundida.-Ulquiorra declaro, por lo que Orihime lo vio con sorpresa.

-Uhmmm, bueno….yo sé que mucha gente sigue diciendo que, lo que pasa es que a veces pienso cosas extrañas y lo hago realmente sin detenerme a pensar en ello, y yo siempre las digo en voz alta y la gente empieza a verme divertido. Y es por eso que Tatsuki dice que a veces es mejor dejar que las otras personas se expresen porque…-

Ulquiorra la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras divagaba. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, ella se retrajo y comenzó a jugar con la punta de sus dedos, un rubor de vergüenza coloreo su rostro.-L-lo siento, supongo que lo hice de nuevo.-miro solamente sus dedos, tan avergonzada como para ver a Ulquiorra.

-Bueno, eso es algo que ya no veo todos los días!.-

-Orihime levanto su cabeza, para ver al hombre que estaba hablando. Él tenía el cabello casi color plata, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro que hacía que sus ojos permanecieran cerrados herméticamente. Por todos los medios, debería haber parecido simpático, pero en lugar de eso, su sola presencia le hizo tener un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo por su espalda. Por alguna razón, Orihime pensó en los zorros…

-De hecho.-él puso su barbilla en su mano de una manera pensativa.-No creo que yo hubiera visto, alguna vez, a nuestro Ulquiorra _sonreír_ antes!-declaro con su gran característica sonrisa.

Orihime se giró, para ver que Ulquiorra ferozmente veía al hombre.

 _"_ _¿Sonriendo?"_

Orihime intento procesar lo dicho.

" _Apenas lo he visto mostrar emoción para todo! Cuanto menos una sonrisa…Este hombre debe estar burlándose, eso no puede ser!_

Pero para ser justos, Orihime _no había_ estado mirando a su compañero cuando el chico zorro llego. Aun así…. No hay forma, casi no puedo ni imaginarlo.

Su convicción acerca de Ulquiorra, se hizo más fuerte ahora que ella lo vio nuevamente.

Seguro, él siempre estaba mirando a todos y a todo. Pero ahora era diferente, la mirada que le estaba dando al hombre zorro…esta tenía pura antipatía, Si Orihime no sabía algo mejor, ella diría que era odio. Él nunca había visto de ese modo en la escuela.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, apreciaría que nos dejaras.- Ulquiorra dijo con veneno apenas contenida.

Él hombre, sin embargo, parecía indiferente. Se rio por lo bajo.- vamos Ulquiorra, si el jefe te escuchara hablar así, no estaría muy contento que digamos.-

-Gin.- el nombre sonó como advertencia.

Otra suave risa.-Bien, bien. Sécuándo no me quieren. Te dejare ya y a tu hermosa _amiga_ para tus negocios.-él lo miro, así, de frente, realmente, ya que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, en la _amiga_ de Ulquiorra.-A menos que ella quiera que me quede¿verdad?.-

Orihime había pensado que Ulquiorra podría hacer a la gente sentir frio. Pero ahora, ella estaba prácticamente asfixiada por este hombre, por ese "Gin". Orihime entonces se dio cuenta que ella debía haber puesto su atención al aprieto en el que se encontraba. Busco las palabras correctas, pero nada vino a su mente. Intento hablar pero su boca no se movía.

" _¿Qué es terrible sentimiento?" Ni siquiera puedo mirar a otro lado!_

 _-_ Orihime no quiere que te quedes tampoco. Sugiero que te retires.-había una falsa calma en sus palabras, quizás, como la paz antes de la tormenta.

-¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tus superiores, Ulquiorra?.-dijo una nueva voz

Un hombre alto de cabellos castaños desordenados y gafas cuadradas de montura negra, apareció. Había colocado una mano sobre el hombro de Gin y miró a Ulquiorra con una especie de _paternal amabilidad._ En realidad no se veía como si no estuviese regañando a alguien.

-Perdóneme, Señor.-Ulquiorra dijo, deliberadamente mirando solo a ese hombre.

-No pasa nada. Puedes retirarte ahora si lo deseas. Tu turno ha terminado. Puedes encaminar a esta joven a su casa.-Él hombre sonrió cálidamente a Orihime. Ella sonrió, por alguna razón, todavía con recelo ante el otro hombre.

Ulquiorra se puso de pie y dijo.-Gracias Sr. Aizen.-Entonces, procedió a caminar hacia la salida, hizo una pausa, de repente, y miró a Orihime expectante.

-Oh!.-se quedó sin aliento, al darse cuenta que era su señal para salir.

Con un gesto nervioso para el extraño dúo junto a la mesa, ella se apresuró a alcanzar a Ulquiorra, entonces camino junto a él para salir del restaurante.

Una vez afuera, Orihime se detuvo para mirar a través de la puerta de cristal. Ella alcanzó a ver a Aizen y Gin, que llevaba una sonrisa astuta, el otro mostraba una sonrisa que parecía ser amable, pero se sentía...mal.

-¿Quiénes eran?.-pregunto después de correr calle abajo, lugar en donde la estaba Ulquiorra esperándola otra vez.

-Los co-propietarios del restaurante.-

" _Ah, por lo que ese fue su jefe, o, umm, jefes."_

 _"_ _Ellos dan miedo"_

Orihime pensó en silencio, estúpido como estaba.

Entonces, Ulquiorra comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Por instinto - o algo por el estilo- Orihime siguió.-¿A dónde vas?.-ella pregunto.

Él parecía un poco sorprendido por esto.-Te encamino a tu casa.-dijo como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-Pe-pero, está bien! Habíamos acordado que me acompañarías de regreso a casa después de la escuela, que eso podría ayudar para el proyecto. Si es por lo que tu jefe dijo.-ella paro de parlotear cuando Ulquiorra detuvo su caminar y la miro extrañado.

-Umm...-de repente como perdiera las palabras, Orihime rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza, y encontrando algo muy interesante que ver en su zapato, aparto la vista.-Tu no tienes que acompañarme a casa, sino quieres.-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de esto?-pregunto arqueando una ceja, pero manteniendo su estoico rostro neutral.

-No, no es lo que quise decir! Es solo que…-

-Cuando dejes tu inútil divagación y camines.- con eso, le dio la espalda y se fue en la dirección de la casa de ella, que él debe haber ya conocido a estas alturas.

Orihime se quedó atónita un par de segundos, y luego corrió tras él.

Cuando su casa ya estaba a la vista, ella intervino.-Ya estamos aquí.-

Ulquiorra refunfuño algo así como.-Umph.-como respuesta.

Una vez que estuvieron por las escaleras y a lado de la puerta, ambos se detuvieron y Orihime se volvió hacia Ulquiorra sonriendo.-Sabes, me llamaste Orihime hoy.-

Ulquiorra no mostro ninguna respuesta.-Ese es tu nombre, ¿no?.-

Si Orihime fuera cualquiera y no ella misma, hubiera rodado los ojos en él. En cambio termino diciendo.-Quiero decir, no me llamaste _Mujer,_ o _Basura,_ como lo haces normalmente.-

-Hmm, Supongo que no.-fue todo lo que dijo. Normalmente, esto pondría molesta Orihime, pero esta noche, ella sintió ganas de reír.

Después de un momento pensativo, declaró.-Me gusta.- ella, esperaba que el rosa pálido de sus mejillas, fuera invisible en la oscuridad.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron por un momento, pero rápidamente se recuperó.-Descansa un poco mujer, mañana tenemos escuela.-

Orihime sonrió.-Tú también, _Ulquiorra_.-su nombre surgió en voz baja, de forma natural.

-Nos vemos luego...-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia abajo por las escaleras, pero se detuvo a medio camino, apenas mirando sobre su hombro.-...Orihime.-

* * *

 **Se que es corto, pero tratare de poner al** **día** **con toda la historia...**

 **Felices deseos a todos! y que Tite Kubo nos reviva a Ulquiorra...ojala se cumpla..T.T...**

 **Hasta la** **próxima**

 **Un Abrazo!**


End file.
